


The Pelt Alchemist

by thelittlealchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Self Insert, There's others but these are the main ones obv, im really doing this huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlealchemist/pseuds/thelittlealchemist
Summary: After the father of his close friend is killed by a robber, Benjamin Mertens and Lauren Ridge try to bring him back with alchemy.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy??"

Lauren ruffled the fluffy cheeks of her all-white German shepherd. In response, he barked, and licked her face. 

"Aw, gross!! I don't know where your tongue has been!" The 12 year old said, pushing him away. 

She looked up and to the 11 year old boy sitting across the room from her. "Benny! Could you walk Bolt while I finish my homework?"

The boy turned in their direction, smiling and putting his pencil down. "Of course!" 

He stood, walking off to get the dog's leash. Upon return, he hooked it to Bolt's collar, cooing to the dog to follow him outside.

Although Benny loved the large, white dog, his main goal in leaving the house was to visit the Rockbell's automail shop. He saw them as his true family, as, well, the least he said about his real one the better. Living with them would be his dream, although spending as much time as he could with them, as well as Lauren's family, was good enough for now. 

Reaching the house, Benjamin bent down and unclipped the leash. Bolt, aware of the routine by now, ran off to frolic with Den. Up the stairs and to the door went the young boy, and his knock was quickly answered by Pinako.

"Oh, good afternoon, Benji. Come inside, I'll make some tea."

Benny followed her inside, greeting Winry, who was sitting at the kitchen table. She seemed to be playing with a small, metal dog. He pulled up a chair and sat near her , kicking his legs as he watched her make the dog walk about. 

" That's a cool toy, Winry! Did someone make it for you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mm-hm! My friend made it for me, with his alchemy! Woof woof!"

"Wow, awesome! Im studying alchemy, but im not very good with chemistry. But im trying to get better!"

"I bet you'll be just as good as those boys someday!"

Benny smiled, brushing his chin-length, brunette hair behind his ears. "I hope so! Alchemy is so fascinating and has so many uses!"

The two talked, both about the work involved in automail and alchemy; played with their dogs; drank tea; and drew pictures to hang on the fridge.

But soon it was time to bring Bolt back home, and so Benjamin departed from the home, walking back to Lauren's house. Spending time with the Rockbells always made him feel so warm, and he felt a pang in his chest as he left. As if he could feel it, Bolt barked, looking up at his master's best friend and whining. Benny smiled, petting the dog on his fluffy neck. 

Arriving back at Lauren's house, he entered, immediately unleashing Bolt, who ran off to his water bowl. "I'm back!" The young lad called out into the house. He was met with no response.

A little worrying. "Hello? Lauren? Mrs. Ridge? Mr. Ridge?"

Still no response, but Bolt ran back to him, whining, clearly distressed. He grabbed Benny's skirt with his teeth and tugged. Getting the hint, he took off, following the German shepherd. A sinking feeling filled his chest, as his mind raced with thoughts of the worst. 

Were they dead?

Bolt dragged him to the room of Lauren's parents, where they lay in bed. There were clear signs of a struggle. Lauren's father lay on the floor, collapsed, bloodied, dead. Benjamin took in a shaky breath as he looked to Mrs. Ridge, a state alchemist by the title of the Flower Bloom Alchemist, sat in their bed, knees against her chest, arms wrapped around them. He ran over to her, asking her if she was okay, what happened. She simply said that they were robbed while she was in town-- when she got back, he was dead, and several of their belongings were missing. 

She told him to go see if Lauren was alright while she called the police. Benny nodded, running as fast as he could to her room. Upon arrival, he found her at her desk, struggling to finish her homework, crying as Bolt sat at her side, whining. The dog licked at her hand, then turned to Benny as he approached.

"Lauren… I'm so sorry…" 

She sniffled. "It's not your fault, Ben."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I promise, I'll try and find who did this. No one should be able to get away with such a thing."

…

Days passed. The funeral was quiet, with Benjamin attending it without his parents' knowledge. He spoke of Mr. Ridge as if he was his father, and said that his house felt like his home away from home. The service came to a close, and Benny began his teary eyed walk home.

Back in his own room, he sat at his desk, pulling several alchemy books from his shelf and cracking them open. There had to be some way to track the robber down. Was there some way to enhance your senses? Maybe he could join the police investigation? For that, there was no help in these books, but he read on, believing he'd be useless on the force, anyway. 

Called out of his room by his father, he left his research, for now. 

After dinner, he returned to his desk to see he got an email from Lauren, reading that she had been doing alchemy research, and found something called a homunculus -- an artificial human. She believed she had found a way to bring him back. Benny gasped softly, having recalled reading about them a few days ago. They were like puppets to put a soul in. If they could make one, they could attach Mr. Ridge's soul to him and he'd be back. But the books never said if this procedure was ever successful. 

Benjamin donned a look of determination, and sent an email with one sentence in reply:

_I think its worth a try._


	2. Intense Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Lauren seek out a teacher so they can learn all they can about alchemy.

Thunder crackled outside as lightning split the sky. The rain poured, threatening to flood the poor town. Lauren and Benny had joined the crowd watching workers attempt to build up a dam. They struggled greatly, and Benny had a sinking feeling that they wouldn't be able to properly defend the town. 

A loud, echoing clap was heard, and blue sparks lit up the dark sky as walls seemed to build up out of nowhere. The flood no longer posed a threat, and the townspeople were relieved. Lauren and Benjamin immediately knew that this was alchemy, and rushed to the front of the crowd, separating from their families.

"Who are you?"

"Just a housewife passing through!"

Benny looked up at the woman in awe. She was as pretty as she was skilled at alchemy!

He gasped in fear when blood suddenly poured from her mouth, breaking from the crowd to rush to her side. "Miss! Miss, are you okay?!"

He placed his hands on her thigh, looking up at her with worry in his eyes. Lauren stood a foot away, also afraid for her, but paranoid that she could catch whatever she had. Izumi was about to reassure him that she was fine when another young boy grabbed Benny by the face, shoving him away. His brother followed him, pausing to help him up, before joining the boy's side.

"Please teach us, old lady!!" The brothers pleaded, prompting Izumi to launch them away with alchemy. 

Benny rubbed his head, frowning. "What a rude little boy!"

Lauren nodded. "At least his brother helped you back up."

He watched said brother as he ran back over to Izumi and repeated his question. "Yeah…"

Watching the brothers beg and plead for the lady to teach them, he wondered if they should join in, or lay low. 

"...besides, would your parents be okay with this?!" She asked the two boys as they hung from her arm and leg. 

"That's the thing…these two don't have any parents."

A pair that Benny recognized as Pinako and Winry emerged from the crowd, causing Benny to perk up. When Pinako confirmed to Izumi that this was true and that she was their caretaker at the time, Benny gasped softly. These two hooligans know Winry and Granny?

As the alchemist accepted the two into her care, Benny and Lauren froze. Ben still didn't know whether to approach her or not, as she seemed rather hostile. Deciding to just go for it, he ran after her, Lauren following, as she began to leave. 

"Wait! Wait, wait-wait for me!" He called, and she turned back to see two more children chasing her down. 

"You two are orphans who want to know alchemy, too?"

They exchanged glances, Lauren looking away shyly while a pained expression crossed Benny's face. 

The stern look on Izumi's face softened, getting the hint that neither of them were open to talking about their home lives. "I see. Well...I guess I can take in two more apprentices."

The duo smiled, grateful that she was taking them in. Benny raised his arms, and she smiled softly, scooping up the young boy and holding him close. 

…

On the train ride to Dublith, Lauren was too anxious to sleep, focusing on needing to tell her mom where she was, while Benny was simply lost in thought. Not like he'd be able to sleep right now, anyway. There was too much on his mind. 

He didn't care what his parents would think about his sudden disappearance. Training to get better at alchemy was more important. He needed to learn all he could, so he could help Lauren. Helping other people was the only thing that got him day to day, giving him the strength he needed to keep going. He wondered, if he became a state alchemist, would they call him the Helping Hand Alchemist?

The four children talked about how excited they were to train tomorrow, the brothers being a little too loud and quickly getting hushed by Izumi. Although they all seemed to refuse to tell exactly why they were so eager to study, they seemed to know each pair carried a secret, and shared a mutual respect for the other not to tell if they ever learned it.

"You left home without even telling your parents?!" One of the brothers asked.

Benny nodded. "They don't care about me, I don't care about them. They'll find out I left when I return home a full-fledged alchemist!" 

"I need to call my mom as soon as we get there...I hope she understands why I left so soon. Im only trying to help her," Lauren said, lowering her head. 

Upon arrival to Dublith, the group was immediately hit with the intense heat of the south. Even Benny and Lauren, who had moved to Amestris from a rather hot and humid area, were displeased with the weather. Their energy was being sapped by the hot rays of the sun, and, as children, they were going to complain about it.

"Oh man…" groaned Edward, the older brother. 

"The South Area sure is hot, huh, Ed…?" Commented Alphonse, the younger brother. 

"It's like we were dropped off inside of an oven," Benny said, wiping his forehead," as if I wasn't sweaty enough…"

Lauren giggled at this. "I'm sure we'll be at Mrs. Curtis's home soon."

"I wanna go swimming," Ed continued, prompting Izumi to turn and face her group of children. 

"That's a great idea, Ed!" She said, grinning. 

She led the group to a large lake with a small island in the middle. 

"Here we are. Dublith's main tourist attraction, Kauroy Lake!"

The kids looked at it in awe. 

"It's huge!" cried Al, as he and Ed stopped in their tracks. 

The brothers ran ahead so start wading in the lake, while Benny and Lauren lagged behind. Al took notice, turning back while Ed kicked about in the water. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked the two. 

"I haven't had the best experiences swimming…" Benjamin replied, closing his eyes as if the memories were playing in his head. "I'll just hang out with Mrs. and Mr. Curtis, you and Lauren go on ahead!"

Al frowned, looking to Izumi. She was speaking to a man with a boat as he got one ready to use.  
Turning back to the boy, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, look! She's renting a boat! We're going on the water, not in it!"

Benny looked, relaxing slightly. "That's a little better...I hope she remembers to get safety jackets."

But she didn't get any, because they weren't going to stay on the boat for very long. 

"Ed! Al! Lauren! Ben! Put your luggage down and get in."

"Huh? Isn't Sig coming with us?" Benny asked, watching him get smaller as the boat moved further from the shore. 

"Aw… and it's gonna be a fun boat ride, too…" Al said sadly, watching him as well. 

"I know," replied Ed, sticking his hand in the water. 

Lauren watched the water flow against the side of the boat, wondering if they would be going fishing. 

"Fun boat ride?" Izumi echoed Al, and the boat man laughed. 

Ed looked to them with a look of bewilderment, and Al nervously asked where exactly it was they were going. 

"See that in the middle of the lake?" The children nodded. "That's Yock Island."

The boat slid onto the shore, and everyone got off.

"Woah…" Ed looked around at the birds flying from the tall trees.

"It's the wild kingdom…" Al added. 

Izumi tossed a knife to Ed, who unsheathed it, confused as to why he would need it. Lucky for him, she immediately explained.

"This is a deserted island. There is no electricity, no wells, not even a house to shelter you from the rain. And no savage beasts, either...I hope."

Lauren looked to Benny nervously. You better not let me get eaten, Mr. Animal Expert. 

"The four of you have to survive on this island...for one month."

The group looked absolutely dumbfounded. Survive?? On their own??? Well, at least they have--

"Oh yeah! And you ABSOLUTELY CANNOT USE ALCHEMY during that time."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The group cried out in unison. 

"One is All, All is One." Is all she replied with. 

"WHA…? WAIT A MINUTE !!" Ed started as Izumi turned away. 

"I'll come back for you in one month." She said, raising her hand in dismissal. "If you can't figure out the meaning of the riddle in one month's time, I'm shipping you four back to Resembool."

She looked back at the group from the back of the boat, waving. "See ya!"

By nighttime, they had gathered large, flat leaves to form two makeshift beds, one for each pair. They lay, stomachs grumbling, weeping and wishing to be eating a lavish dinner. 

"I'm so uncomfortable...leaves don't make a good bed. They look soft, but I'd rather have a mattress." Benny complained, looking up at the stars. "At least the sky is pretty."

"Grrrr, who cares about the sky! That damn lady just left us here with a meaningless riddle!" Ed yelled, not at anyone in particular. 

"One is All, All is One...I wonder what that means?" Al pondered aloud. 

"Stupid riddle! I don't have a damn clue, " his brother answered. 

"But if we don't figure out out in a month, we don't get the real training…" Lauren added, laying on her belly. 

"Yeah…" Ed looked up at the sky, then slammed his fists on the ground before throwing his hands in the air.

"GAAAAH!! WHAT KIND OF LAME ALCHEMY TRAINING IS THIS?! THAT LADY TRICKED US!!" he raged, and almost immediately flopped over to lay on his side. "... I'm going to sleep."

"We can worry about finding food in the morning."

…

The four were awoken by the heat of the rising sun. Should've built a roof of some sort. Benny sat up, stretching and yawning. Al whined that sleeping on the floor made him sore, and Ed told him to get used to it, cuz they'll be sleeping there for a month. 

"We should start looking for food." Lauren suggested. "Any of you know how to hunt…?"

Benny looked to the knife in Ed's hands. "At least she left us with a weapon. Who knows what might be living here."

He stood up. " I read a lot of books about animals and bugs and stuff. So I should know enough to keep us safe."

The four began their search for food, coming across a rabbit. They quickly hid, not wanting to startle it and scare it away. Ed looked to Benny. 

"Okay, Animal Expert. How should we go about catching it?" 

He thought for a moment. Remembering a tv series about an animal exterminator, he proposed they set a trap and bait it. The group agreed on the idea and set to work. Eventually, they got one--all the rabbit would have to do is step where they wanted, and the trap would trigger, and a rope would wrap around the rabbit, pulling it upwards and holding it in place. 

As they waited for the trap to set off, Benny looked around at the trees and bushes. Although he didn't know anything about what berries were good to eat or not (other than the obvious such as blackberries), but he knew that some bugs were. He caught grasshoppers, crickets, digging around a bit to find grubs. Pocketing his finds, he spoke to Alphonse as he searched, eager to share his knowledge. 

"Most people my age think bugs are gross, but I love reading about them! Ive got a supercool book about them back home, wish i had it with me so i could show you…"

The pair perked up, hearing Ed and Lauren call their names. "Alphonse, Benjamin! The trap worked!!"

They grinned, and ran over to see that a rabbit, was, in fact, hanging from the rope, squirming in an attempt to get free. The Elric brothers looked nervous. Ed handed the knife to Al, telling him to kill the rabbit. He, of course, denied, not wanting to hurt it.

Benny inhaled sharply. As much as he loved animals, he would need to kill this one so they could survive. Thinking back on the wildcat-based book series he'd been reading, he picked up the rabbit in both hands. The brothers exchanged glances, and the three cried out in surprise as Benny bit down on the rabbit's neck. A crunch could be heard as he delivered the killing bite, and he wiped the blood from his mouth. 

They simply looked at him, appalled at his lack of hesitation.

"Where did you learn that?" Ed asked, grabbing him by the shoulder. 

Benny tilted his head. "Warriors."

They really seemed amazed by this. All he did was kill a rabbit. Weren't they all going to have to do that during this month? 

Nonetheless, the attention made him feel good, and he grinned. He wasn't used to being praised so much. His cheeks turned pink when Al said he was their savior with the rabbit and knowing what bugs to eat. His useless knowledge was finally being put to good use. 

"Heh, really? Well, we should get this rabbit skinned. Y'all dissect any rats in class? It should be the same, right? Just bigger…"

But before they could skin the rabbit, they had to build the fire they would need to cook it. The group gathered sticks, dried leaves, and rocks, placing the small stones in a circle and dumping the plant matter in the middle. They all sat around it, and stared at it as if they had pyrokinesis.

"Does anyone have a lighter…?" Lauren asked, half-joking.

"I heard there's a state alchemist can start fire just by snapping his fingers." Benny said, holding his hand up and snapping for emphasis. 

"He doesn't matter, if we use alchemy we don't get the actual training. We'll have to start it by hand." Ed retorted.

"Well, technically, so does the flame alch--"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR TECHNICALITIES!!" Ed yelled, kicking Benny in the leg. 

Al picked up two sticks, rubbing them together slowly. "I think you're supposed to rub sticks together and the friction starts a fire."

Benny lowered his head, sighing. "I've tried that, it takes forever…"

"What do people in the wild do? We have to make a spark so… should we hit rocks together?" Lauren thought aloud. 

"Like… flint and steel? I don't think any of us have any… and we can't alchemize any, either.." Benny shot her idea down. "If only we could think of another way…"

The other three children stared at him as he adjusted his glasses. Quickly getting the hint, he sighed, taking them off. Thankful he was only wearing them for being farsighted and could see decently without them, he held them over their fire pit. He turned then at different angles, trying to catch the sunlight perfectly, "accidentally" reflecting the light directly into Ed's eyes in the process. 

When Benny got the angle perfect, he grinned, until Edward spit into them.

"Eddy!!" Benny cried. 

"I read that water helps intensify the beam." He told him, sneering.

Pouting, he held the glasses in place, watching the heat of the sun slowly burn the kindling. Until finally, fwoosh! A fire was lit, and Benny blew on it, spreading it to the rest of the wood. He grinned, leaning back, wiping his glasses off.

"Alright! Now let's cook this rabbit!" Al said, looking at the fire in awe.

He handed the rabbit and knife to him.

After making sure the rabbit was well cooked,   
the group shared it, surprised that it didn't taste all that bad. After finishing his piece, Benny pulled the 4 grubs he gathered from his pocket and skewered them on a thin stick. Al watched him curiously as he held the grub kabob over the fire. 

"You can eat them raw...but I think y'all would prefer them cooked." Ben told him. 

"I'd rather not eat them at all," said Lauren, frowning. 

"I've got other bugs if you don't like grubs." 

He pulled out a grasshopper, putting the stick between his teeth so he could pull its head off. He took the stick from his mouth and slid the grasshopper onto it. Lauren did not look pleased.

"I'll stick to eating Thumper, thank you…"

Night soon came, and they did their best to keep the fire going. But it was still cold, and they needed to find some secondary way to keep warm. Ben laid on his side, curled up tightly and shivering. 

"It's not that cold, you weenie." Ed said, crossing his arms as he laid on his back. 

"I'm very sensitive to the cold, Eddy." 

Al scooted over to Benny, smiling shyly. " We could huddle for warmth. "

Ed stuck out his tongue. "No thank you, have fun over there. I like my personal space uninvaded, thank you."

Benny looked to Lauren. "Wanna join our warmth pile--huh?"

She was already fast asleep, underneath a pile of leaves. Benny and Al exchanged glances, then laid back down, hugging onto eachother. 

The night felt only a few minutes long, and before they knew it the suns ungodly rays were beaming down on them once more. Edward stood over his brother and rival , shoving them with his foot.

"Come on, up and at 'em! Gotta 'nother day of survival ahead of us!" 

And so it went, day after day. Set traps, catch small animals and bugs, cook them, eat them, sleep. On occasion, they would attempt to fish, Edward and Alphonse sharpening sticks into spears, Lauren attempting to make a fishing rod, and Benjamin just going in and trying to wrestle the fish out of the water (of course, he quickly found this was incredibly difficult and switched to using a fishing rod).

As they lay around the campfire one night, they each stared up at the starry sky, save for Lauren, who slept earlier than the rest as usual. Ed spoke up, thinking about all they had done to survive.

"One is All….All is One…" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Has anyone figured it out yet?" Lauren asked the group. 

Benny laid with his eyes shut as well, thinking about what the riddle could possibly mean. What could these words have to do with surviving on an island, or alchemy. Well, alchemy is a science, right? So, shouldn't the phrase be linked to a scientific lesson or concept? But which one?

"To survive, we needed shelter, heat, and…" his eyes opened in realization. "Food!"

The others looked to him curiously. Did he figure it out?

"When we eat something, it becomes part of us, the energy we need to keep moving." He began. Ed perked up, catching on. 

"And the animals we eat have to eat other stuff themselves so that they have energy." He added.

"The rabbit ate grass, we ate the rabbit, and when we die…" Al continued.

"...our bodies will decompose, where plants will feed off of them." Lauren completed the thought. 

"Natural, no waste, an endless chain," Benny spoke again, sitting up. "The universe is the All, and we are the One."

"We keep the universe going. When we die, the plants eat our decomposing bodies, the herbivores eat them, the carnivores eat them, and life resets. Without One, there is no All, and the reverse is true, too." Ed added, and grinned. 

"We did it! Now we just have to wait for the month to finish up and Mrs. Curtis to come get us!" Al said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"How long will that be?" Lauren asked, tilting her head, "How long have we been here?"

They all exchanged glances. Benny scratched his head. I never know what day it is…  
The group sighed, flopping back on their backs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Lauren attempt to bring back Mr. Ridge, leading to disastrous results.

A year passes. The four are released from training, and go their separate ways.

Benjamin, now 12, and Lauren, now 13, returned back to Lauren's house, Benny not even bothering to return home. His parents knew he was gone, and were searching for him; they saw him step off the train and returned home, relieved. Benny would deal with their wrath at a later time. Right now, he had to focus on the task at hand--buying the materials needed to create a homonculus. 

Using Benny's birthday money and Lauren's allowance, they were able to purchase all they needed pretty quickly, and poured it all into a large bin. Before they got started, Benjamin returned home to apologize to his parents. He got a stern talking to, but was allowed to return to Lauren's house, as he told him he had urgent matters to attend to, and would accept his full punishment upon his return. 

With that out of the way, the two kids got to work drawing the transmutation circle, carefully placing the bin in the middle. Lauren cut the palm of her hand and let her blood drip into the mixture. They stepped back, smiling to each other. 

"Ready to say hi to Dad again?" Benny asked. 

Lauren gave a tearful smile. 

The two slapped their hands down, starting the transmutation, grinning as the circle glowed and the room darkened. A purple glow shone from around them, which quickly turned ominous. Their smiles faded as a large eye opened in the center of their circle. 

A sharp pain shot through Benjamin's left hand, reaching up to his elbow. Looking down, he saw tiny black arms latched into his limb, separating it from his body at the joint and causing him to collapse. He cried out, slamming his fist on the ground. 

"Wha--?! Why, what's happening?!"

"Benny!!" Lauren cried, reaching for him. 

He looked up, seeing her being pulled away by the small hands, her body being broken apart. He tried grabbing her hands, but she was just barely out of reach, more and more of her physical being fading away, her cries growing louder, until--

Blinding white. Benny took in shaky breaths. Where was he? What was he doing?

He looked down to see a pale figure that resembled himself, only visible by the fuzzy black outline of it.

"What is this place-- who are you?"

The figure raised its arms. "I'm glad you asked!" It answered, voice echoing. 

"I go by many names… you may call me One, or All, or God, or Truth...and this is where you learn what you asked for."

Benny tilted his head. "What…? What are you…"   
he gasped, inhaling sharply when he turned to look behind him, seeing the huge gray doors open, and more little black hands reach for him. 

"Let me go! Let me, aaaarrgh!!" He fought to free himself, as the Truth simply watched and smiled as the doors shut. 

Information poured into Benjamin Merten's head. All the secrets of alchemy, everything he could ever hope to learn. But it was too much. It was as though his mind was filled to the brim. He covered his head with his arms. 

"Stop, stop, please!" He begged. "Please, I'm--" 

Back where he was. 

The secrets, the knowledge, it was so close to being his! Everything he could dream of knowing! "What-- let me back in there!"

He placed a hand on the door. "So much information… please! I could help so many people with this!"

The Truth frowned. "Oh, but I can't. I've already showed you all I can for the price you've paid."

"What? Price?' 

"Oh, you don't remember? Here, let me give you a hand~!" It stepped forward, reaching toward Benny, its ghostly white forearm being replaced with his. 

Snapping back to reality, Benny held his bloody stump, screaming in agony, sobbing on the floor. All this commotion attracted Bolt, who entered the room through the doggy door installed on Lauren's bedroom door. He whined, approaching Benny. 

"No...no, give her back… she was my sister… she was like a sister...please.." 

Bolt licked his face, and Benjamin slowly sat up, holding what was left of his elbow. Opening his eyes, he saw what they had created. A horrible, partially decayed monster, only able to live mere moments before collapsing in a pool of blood.   
"We lost… everything… for this?"

He rubbed at his stump, trying to stop the bleeding. Looking to the dog, he swallowed hard, and took the dog's left foreleg in his hand. 

"Bolt… I'm sorry…" 

He touched his hand to his stump, which was just barely long enough to complete the circle, blue sparks flying. Tears flowing, he lifted the dog's leg once more. 

Stumbling from the room, he wore a jacket of Lauren's, using the long sleeves to hide his arms, holding Bolt as best he could with his right hand. 

He brought him to Ms. Ridge, told her to bring him to a vet, and left the house. 

Benjamin shuffled back home, and was met with his father lecturing him about leaving home without permission. His mind was too muddled to absorb any of it, and he simply stared blankly past his dad, silently turning away when the yelling ceased. 

He laid on his bed, and stared at his ceiling until morning. 

Time passes. Benny has kept his arm hidden, even from family. Using alchemy, he has reconstructed Bolt's foreleg to function better as a human forearm. He refused to get a prosthetic, unable to face Pinako or Winry after what he had done. 

Despite creating a homonculus being Lauren's idea, he still blamed himself for her getting taken away. He didn't know where she was, or if he could get her back. All he could do is pretend nothing ever happened and try to move on and live a normal life. 

That is, until a pair from the military showed up on his family's doorstep. He called himself Roy Mustang, and Benjamin immediately recognized him as the Flame Alchemist. But what was he doing here? He spoke with Benny's parents briefly before finding him, a pretty, blonde woman staying with them. 

Benny looked up at him nervously, hiding his arm. 

"Katie Mertens?" Mustang asked. 

He winced, but nodded. 

"Did you make that… thing, in the Ridge's residence?" He had seen it before, in another house nearby. And the two boys had made it using human transmutation. Had this kid done the same?

Tears welled in his eyes as he struggled to hold them back, lowering his head in shame. Mustang took this as a yes. 

"I am here to offer you a position as a state alchemist. The Führer sees your talent, and wants you working by him. Choose to accept, and Hawkeye and I will escort you to take your entrance exam. What is your choice?"

Benny's eyes widened. Was this the chance he was looking for? To learn more about alchemy and use his knowledge to help everyone he can, including Lauren?

Looking up at the Flame Alchemist with an intense stare of determination, he nodded. "Yes, sir."

The ride to central was long. Benny sat next to Hawkeye, Mustang in the seat across from them. After a good bit of silence, he spoke. 

"My name is Benjamin." 

The two soldiers perked up. "What do you mean?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Katie is the name my parents chose for me, but I chose Benjamin for myself." 

They nodded in understanding.   
"I see. Well, then, it's good to have you, Benjamin." Mustang smiled softly, and Benny was able to relax a little more.

Benny was escorted to a large room for his assessment. He was walked until he was face to face with the führer himself--King Bradley. He looked up at him in awe, straightening out his usually slouching posture. "Sir!"

Bradley gave a kind smile, holding a hand up. "You can relax, young man. You know, I assessed another boy your age about a month ago. Two 12 year old state alchemists in one year." He spoke, and his smile widened into a grin. "It seems your generation has finally learned to pick up a book or two."

Benny laughed breathily, caught off guard by his ruler's lax conversation. "Heh, right! I love to read, sir! Learning is one of my favorite pastimes--especially about science!"

"Is that so, Mr. Mertens? I think you'll make a fine addition to the team. Show me what you've got."

The boy nodded, and clapped his gloved hands together. Blue sparks flew as he held his hands out, and a statue slowly rose from the ground. The lifelike statue bore the likeness of King Bradley, save for a pair of cat ears atop his head. 

Benny gave a stupid grin. "I call it, 'King Nya-dley."

"Amusing. I love a good pun. What else can you do?"

He thought for a moment before clapping once more, holding his right hand out. A green, grasslike sword formed from the ground and into his hand. "I can make swords. " he held it up for Bradley to see. "Grass blade."

The führer took it in his hand, looking it over. "Very strong, for a piece of plant matter." He returned it, and smiled. "Welcome, young Mertens."

Benny arrived at Mustang's office, taking a seat as the lieutenant colonel reviewed the results of his assessment.

"Congratulations, Benjamin. You're officially a dog of the military." He said, then smiled like he knew something that the boy didn't. "Fullmetal wont be pleased… he's no longer the youngest state alchemist."

Benny tilted his head. "Fullmetal?"

"That's the title given to the state alchemist otherwise known as Edward Elric."

Ben's eyes went wide. The same Edward Elric he trained with on that island? "Could you take me to him?"

"Of course."

Mustang handed Benny the papers, and the boy eagerly scanned them to see what his alchemist title would be. He felt his heart stop when he read what it was.

"The Pelt Alchemist. " he read aloud. Had Bradley caught a glimpse of his less- than- human arm? How? He wore gloves that went up to his elbows-- there was no way he could see!

Roy nodded. "I can't help but wonder, why did he give you that name? You don't wear any fur, faux or not." His eyes narrowed. "Are you hiding something, Mertens?"

Benny swallowed, slowly bringing his right arm to his left sleeve. He turned to face the Lieutenant Colonel again, and pulled up his sleeve. He pulled the glove underneath off much faster, in one swift motion. His secret was revealed. 

From his hand to his elbow, rather than human, the 12-year-old was canine. Thick, white fur coated the section of arm, his hand looking more like a paw, complete with black paw pads and sharp claws. Mustang gasped, starting to reach out to his hand, but stopping himself, letting him slip the glove back on. 

"What happened to your arm?"

"It's complicated….long story short, I lost my arm and Bolt was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Mustang did not question him further, silently leading him to the Elric brothers. As one would expect, they were in the library, reading and researching various topics in alchemy. Mustang called their attention. 

"Someone wanted to see you."

Ed looked up from his book, looking Benny up and down. There was something familiar about this boy…  
His eyes widened. Was it him? 

"Benjy?"

The brown haired boy smiled. "It's good to see you again, Eddy." His smile faded. "Where's Alphonse?"

The seven foot tall suit of armor beside him raised his hand. "That would be me…! What are you doing here, Benjy?"

"He's here for the same reason as you boys." Mustang answered. 

Ed and Al exchanged glances. How did he mean by that? Was Benjamin a state alchemist now? Was that all they had in common, or…?

They would save their questions for later, instead giving a friendly look to their old friend. "Congrats, then!" Ed said.

"We can study together!" Al added. 

Benny smiled, happy to receive such a warm welcome. "Oh, look! Check out the sword I made!"

He pulled up his right arm to reveal a long strap of plant matter wrapped around his forearm, layering over his glove. Confused, Ed tapped it, then looked to Benny. 

"Gotta activate it first!"

He clapped his hands together, prompting Ed to gasp in shock, but he stifled his surprise. Benny placed his left hand on the grass wrapping, and slid it to his right hand and past, forming a green sword that remained attatched to his arm. He held it tight in his hand, placing his left on his hip. 

"Tada! A grass blade that never leaves your hand!" He sparkled with pride. 

Edward and Alphonse were still startled that he could use alchemy without a circle, but would deal with that later. They clapped, and complimented the sword. 'Wow!" "So cool!"

Benny retracted the sword, and unrolled his sleeve. "Thanks! Took a while to perfect. Don't worry, it's not cursed or anything!" He winked, to the confusion of the brothers. 

Ed looked to Roy, who immediately knew what he wanted to ask. He nodded to Fullmetal, giving him the go ahead to pry. He more than anyone had the right to ask. Looking Benny in the eyes, he spoke, voice low.

"Benjy. Did you see that thing?"

His eyes widened, and he lowered his head in shame. "Yes."

The brothers exchanged glances, as Benny's eyes began to tear up. Ed grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug, one hand on his back, and one of his neck. Al stood and departed from the desk to place his own hand on Benny's back. 

"I just wanted to help Lauren get her father back…"

Ed pulled away from the group hug, worry in his eyes. "Where is Lauren?"

"She…She was pulled into that white void. She never came back out."

This time it was Al who stepped away. "She's gone? She lost her whole body?"

"Yes."

Alphonse grabbed his helmet with both hands and pulled it off. Benny gasped in surprise, taking a step back. He felt like a 7 foot tall suit of armor was a bit big for an 11 year old, but…

Benny covered his mouth, staring at the blood seal within the armor. His tears began to flow. Al had lost his body too? And more importantly, he could have saved Lauren?

"I'm sorry, Benny. I wish we could have told you how to bond a soul to a vessel…" Ed said quietly.

"I could barely save myself." He pulled up his sleeve and pulled off his glove as he had done for Mustang, revealing his canine arm to the brothers. "I had to take an arm from her dog."

He lowered his head. "We weren't nearly as ready as we thought we were. We were fools to attempt something so ambitious."

Slipping his glove back on, Benny clenched his fist. "But now im going to study all I can and more to find a way to bring her back."

"Heh. We're here for the same reason." Al responded, putting his helmet back on. 

Realizing he hadn't seen yet, Benny raised his head and looked to Ed. "What did you lose?"

Edward put his left hand on his right arm, pulling up his sleeve. At the same time, he kicked off his left shoe, revealing his automail limbs. "The Truth cost me an arm and a leg." He joked halfheartedly. 

"I feel nervous staying here in the military buildings...I might go back to the Rockbell's and just let them call me back when I'm needed." Benny said, changing the topic. 

"Dont be silly!" A voice called from nearby. 

A young man in his late 20s approached the group, one arm raised in the air. "You can stay at my place!"

Benny looked up at him, blushing lightly. "Really? I don't want to be too much of a burden…"

"Of course! Me and my Gracia would love to have you! Come on!" He grabbed him by the back of the shirt, lifting him effortlessly. "No time to waste! Let's get you settled in!!"

As the two departed, Mustang and the brothers watched. "Talk about mood whiplash," commented the former as he turned to look at the latter. 

"So it seems you two aren't the only ones who pushed your luck with human transmutation. Hope Bradley doesn't get suspicious with the sudden influx of child prodigies."

"I'm sure we can handle him if he does." Ed said, crossing his arms. 

"I really appreciate you taking me in without hesitation, but I'm not sure who you are! I just got my certificate like 10 minutes ago…" Benny said, but made no attempt to get out of the man's grip. 

"My apologies!" He placed him im the ground and offered his hand to shake. "The name's Maes Hughes."

Benny took his hand and shook it. "Benjamin Mertens...but I'm also known as The Pelt Alchemist now."

Hughes adjusted his glasses. "You're a state alchemist? They get smaller every year."

This prompted Benny to cross his arms. "I'm only 12. I could get taller, y'know."

The soldier grinned. "Oh I'm just teasin' ya! Ive got a friend barely taller than you and he's an adult. Come on! Let's get to my house, I'll show you around…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pay a visit to the Sewing Life Alchemist, and Benny finds an opportunity to study chimeras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blood/gore warning comes in again. No death though!

More time passes. Benjamin is 15 years old and has still yet to find a way to bring Lauren back from the gate of Truth.

He has kept his secret hidden, and only the Elric brothers, Mustang, Hawkeye, and the Hughes family knew about his canine arm. He had his suspicions about King Bradley, but regardless of whether he actually knew or not, confrontation would force him to reveal it.

Walking past Mustang's office, he overheard the colonel speak of a state alchemist who specialized in creating chimeras. He stopped, backed up, and entered the room.  
"Chimeras, huh? Ive always found them interesting…"

Mustang turned in his direction. "Well, then, come along. We're going to pay him a visit."

"He got his state alchemist's certification two years ago when he created a talking chimera."  
Ed's jaw dropped in shock. "It could SPEAK?! You mean it talked like a human? A CHIMERA?!"

Benny raised his left arm. "Y'know, I'm technically a talking chimera."

The group ignored him, and Mustang continued. "I wasn't in charge at the time, so I never actually saw it. It could understand human speech, and could talk, but it only said one thing…"  
He raised his head to look at the brothers. "I want to die."

The boys gasped quietly.  
"After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish."

They pulled up to the incredibly large house, the teens looking out the car in awe.

"Well, anyway, let's go meet him and see what kind of person he is."

Benny's mind was racing. He had always been fascinated by strange things in biology, and here's a man who brings them to life! He could only imagine what kind of wonders await him in the house…

His thoughts were interrupted by a large, white dog emerging from the bushes and tackling Edward to the ground. A voice called from the house scolding the dog. 

"Wow, Daddy! Lots of visitors!" A little girl exclaimed, opening the door to the large house.  
"Nina, I TOLD you to keep the dog tied up."

The group was welcomed in by an older man with short, brown hair, round glasses, and a scruffy chin.  
"I apologize for the mess. It's been like this since my wife left me…" he apologized as he sat at the table they were gathered at. "It's nice to meet you boys."

He held his hands together, elbows on the table. "I'm Shou Tucker. The one they call the "Sewing-Life Alchemist."

"Edward's interested in bio alchemy. I told him you might be able to show him your research." Mustang said, gesturing to the young blond beside him. 

"Oh, I don't mind...but if you want to see what's up my sleeve, first you have to show me what's up yours. Alchemy is about "equivalent exchange"."

Ed frowned, having expected this response.

"So, why are you interested in biological transmutation?"  
"Um, well, he's…" Mustang started.  
"Colonel." Ed stopped him, holding up his right hand. "Mr. Tucker has the right to an answer."

He unwrapped his coat, revealing his automail arm. Tucker's eyes widened in shock.  
"...So… that's why they call you the "Fullmetal Alchemist"." 

He looks to Benny. "What about you… you haven't said a peep. Why are you interested?"

His glasses shone as he smiled. "I've always had a deep interest in the strange side of science and alchemy."  
He raised his left hand, and went through the motions of revealing his secret. 

"Amazing… you've fused animal flesh to your own." Shou reached for it, pausing to ask permission to touch.

"Go ahead."

He ran his hand from his wrist to his elbow. "I can feel that you reconstructed the dog's leg to better match your arm."  
He leaned back, smiling. "We'll have to compare our studies later."

"Of course. You've gotta tend to Eddy first."

"So, you lost your mother… that must have been hard."  
The brothers looked down solemnly. 

"I've told my superiors that he lost his limbs in the civil war in the east. I must ask you to keep quiet about his attempts at human transmutation." Mustang told him. 

"Sure," Shou stood up. "No problem. Im sure the military couldn't afford to lose such a brilliant individual. Well then…"  
He led the boys away from the table. 

"Let me show you my laboratory. Although I'm not sure if it will much help to you."

Benny observed the lab in awe, looking at all the chimeras and research materials. 

"Ahh… you've got to excuse me… I'm supposed to be the authority on chimeras, but in reality, it's never easy, lots of failures… lots of false starts." Shou apologized as they walked through the lab.

"Science isn't perfect. It's full of failures. It's the only way we learn." Benny replied, looking closely at a snakelike chimera.

Tucker looked back at Benny, thinking for a moment. "That's true…"

He led the brothers out of the room. "Well…" he brought them to another, larger room filled with shelves of books.

"OOOH!" Ed walked in, looking around in amazement. He and Al started pulling books off the shelf, Tucker watching in amusement. 

"Look all you want. I'll be showing my lab to Benny."

"All right, you three. I have to get back to work," Mustang told the boys," I'll send some of my men to get you before dark."

Ed didn't seem to hear him, nose buried in a book. Shou smiled, looking to the colonel. 

"He has an amazing ability to focus. When he's reading, he doesn't even hear the voices around him." He said.

"Yes, you know he's not average, becoming a state alchemist so young. Mertens, too." Mustang replied. 

"I guess geniuses really do exist."

Shou and Benny looked around at all the chimeras in his lab.

"Your work is so cool! I lost track of all the time ive looked at youtube videos of genetic anomalies and mutant animals. Ive loved cryptozoology since I was little and it's like you're making them real! Assuming they aren't, anyway…" Benny reached out to a caged chimera, and it sniffed his hand curiously before backing up.

"I've never met someone who shared my interest in chimeras, not to mention so strongly." Tucker responded, smiling. 

"Neither have I. I thought I was the only one fascinated by the things that go wrong in biology…" Benny looked back at the older man. "...I heard you made a talking chimera."

Tucker's smile faded, his expression turning grim. "Yes, I did. I'll have to make another if I want to stay a state alchemist."

"I'd like to help, if I can."

Shou thought for a few moments, considering his options. 

"I have an idea."

In the file room, Ed and Al were taking a break from studying to play with Nina and Alexander. They paused as they heard the sound of transmutation in the other room. 

"Is he making a chimera?" Alphonse asked, looking to the door.

"Should we go watch? Maybe it'll help us process his notes." Edward responded, standing up and running off to the lab. Al, Nina, and Alexander followed. 

"Hey, Mr. Tucker, mind if we--" Ed cut himself off, crying out as he saw Benny in the middle of a transmutation circle, Shou beside it, hands pressed to the outside. "What are you--?!"

"Stay back, Edward! I asked for this!" Benny growled, baring sharp teeth. "I'm helping him renew his certification!"

"No, stop! You don't have to do this--!"

"Stay out of this!"

Benny's right arm now matched his left, and his lower body slowly became more dog than human.  
Ed couldn't hold himself back any longer, and launched himself at Tucker, interrupting the transmutation. He pinned him on the ground, Shou looking up at him in fear. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. 

"He was creating a new talking chimera. I myself have always been intrigued by the idea of a human/animal hybrid… and now I had the chance to BE one!" Benny answered for Shou, turning back to look at Ed.

Ed looked at him in horror. "Why would you want to be a chimera?!"

"Pure curiosity...I told you. I've always been fascinated by the darker side of science. And this way, I get to be a part of the research."

Ed got up, stepping back as Shou sat up. "This isn't what alchemy is for…"

Benny stood up as well, struggling for a few moments to keep his balance. "Alchemy helps science move forward, and science moves forward with experimentation. We both tried human transmutation, even though we knew it was taboo. Did we really think it would work? Did we do it just to see if it would?" 

This got Ed to snap at him this time. "Shut up! That isn't the same as using humans to make talking chimeras! This is messing with lives!"

"Messing with lives?" He repeated, "human transmutation ISN'T messing with lives? Look at yourself, at Alphonse--you messed with both of your lives and your mother's. Just to see if you could do it."

Without hesitation, Edward socked Benny across the face. "No! That's not the same! We just wanted our mom back! This is wrong!"

Benny brought a hand to his face, feeling the blood dripping from his nose. "It's scientific advancement. I used a dog's arm to replace the one I lost. There's clearly a medical use in this-- who knows what else chimeras could help with, too!"

"Your arm… that's right… you were a chimera from the beginning. You didn't care whether that dog survived, did you?"

Benny stared in response, earning another hit to the face from Ed. "Did you?!" He repeated.

"It was a matter of life and death! I could have bled out! If a man was dying and his only chance at surviving was fusing him with a dog, would you just let him die?!" Benny finally spoke, baring his teeth. 

Al and Nina remained silent as they watched the fight. The former was ready to interfere if either side went too far, unsure of what to do to stop them. 

Ed breathed heavily, not sure how to answer. 

"Mr. Tucker's research has its benefits-- he's a state alchemist for a reason. You can't get mad at him for me wanting to help." Benny's glasses were cracked and on the floor, but his eyes remained focused on Ed. "I don't expect you to understand how my mind works, Eddy. Ive been this way as long as I could remember, and I can't even understand it myself. But I hope you understand this:"

His face took on a look of determination as he continued. "There is no light without dark, and everything is not black and white."

Ed processed everything that was happening, looking from Benny, to Shou, to the caged chimeras. 

"Some people have to do the dirty work so we have the knowledge we need to move forward in our scientific advancements. Life isn't always pretty, Eddy."

After a minute or two of silence, Ed spoke.  
"You're right. I don't understand you, or Mr. Tucker." Shadow covered his face as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, but I think we should part ways."

Alphonse gasped softly, but said nothing, understanding Ed's decision. More silence followed, until the front door opened. Jean Havoc entered the room, his smile quickly fading when he entered the room. 

"I feel like I came in at a wrong time. Uh… you boys ready to leave?"

Ed looked back at Benny and Shou for a moment. "Benjamin is staying the night here. I'll tell Mr. Hughes he won't be home tonight."

Benny sat in Tucker's lab, looking down at his paw-like hands. "Is it so bad to be curious?" 

Tucker looked up from the work he was doing to look at the teen. "Of course not. Curiosity is the spark that ignites the flames of science. Us humans have a natural desire to learn." He turns back to his work. "Some people just have stronger curiosity than others."

"Will I be enough to renew your title of state alchemist?"

"I'm not sure whether the transmutation I performed on you qualifies as legal. On one hand, you did consent to it… on the other, its still human transmutation. Maybe if I finished the transmutation so that you weren't very recognizable as human, it would--"

The door opened once more, and footsteps could be heard approaching. Tucker tried to see who it was, but even as the figure grew closer, he couldn't recognize them. "Hello? Who are you?"

Now in the lab, the man remained silent, taking a moment to observe the room and the two that sat in it. He looked to Tucker, a scowl upon his face. 

"Foolish alchemists who have strayed from the path of God must be punished." He raised his hand, approaching the alchemist at a quick pace. 

"What are you--stop! Sir!" Benny cried, hoping from his chair. The scarred man simply shoved him away, launching him into a table of lab equipment. Groaning, he rubbed his back, but got back up. He'd deal with his injuries later.

He ran to the intruder again, and this time he looked to Benny as he attacked, freezing in his tracks when he saw the teen trying to hold him back had paws.

"What did he do to you…?" His tone was tinged with pity as he looked down at the chimera. 

"I asked for this! I just went through this with Ed--Fullmetal. My stupid brain says it wants to be part dog. Is that so hard to understand? I don't care."

The man looked shocked. This kid WANTED to be a chimera? "I won't say I understand, but I must stop you. You mustn't alter God's creations." He turned back to Shou.

On the steps leading to the front door of the Tucker house, Ed and Al sat, sulking. Hearing shouting coming from inside, Ed sat up. They had seen a strange man they didn't recognize enter the house, but thought nothing of it. But clearly something was up, and their suspicions were confirmed when Nina ran down the steps toward them. 

"There's a big scary man trying to hurt Benny and Daddy!" She cried, clinging to Ed. The brothers exchanged glances and ran back inside. 

They reentered the lab to find the man they saw before approaching Shou in a threatening manner, who demanded to know who he was. 

"Hey! Breaking and entering much?" Ed called, getting his attention.

Benny stood up, looking to Ed with a look of gratitude, before turning to the man.

"Mind tellin' us what you're doin' here?" 

"Foolish alchemists who have strayed from the light of God must be punished." He repeated. "Shou Tucker is messing with things he should not be."

"So what? What he does with alchemy is none of your business." Ed replied, crossing his arms. "I doubt God minds a scientist working to advance medicine or whatever the shit Benji said earlier."

The scarred man rushed forward, aiming to grab hold of Edward. Al blocked him, managing to shove him back a bit. He ordered the others to get a head start, and the 3 took off. Nina stayed in another room, hiding until everything calmed down. 

Of course, it wasn't long until he emerged from the house to chase them down. Ed caught him with a surprise attack, using alchemy to push him up into the air. However, he destroyed the chunk of rock that was shoving him, and was able to land safely back on the ground. He narrowed his eyes under his dark-tinted glasses, getting a better look at the young boy. 

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist. You must be punished as well."

He rushed forward again, moving quickly for someone his size. Ed and Al attempted to use alchemy to push themselves away faster, but their pursuer quickly destroyed the rocks. They continued on foot, Benny trailing behind, trying to think of a way to stop him. Looking down at his paws, he got an idea. 

He leapt into the air, thanking his strengthened legs for the boost, and latched onto the scarred man's back. Digging his claws into his lower back and shoulders, he attempted to injure him enough not to kill him, but just to slow him down and give the brothers time to escape. It didn't seem to work, as he reached back and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, flinging him off like a ragdoll.

The man continued the chase, now just a bit behind. Seeing Ed use alchemy again to try and shove him back, he took notice that he did not use a circle, but rather clapped his hands together. He came closer, readying his hand to use his destructive alchemy. 

"I see, instead of drawing a circle, you clap your hands together, forming a circle with your arms. So to prevent you from using your wretched alchemy, I must start by destroying your abhorrent arm."

As he spoke, he reached for Ed's right arm and grabbed it, blue sparks crackling as the automail prostheses shattered. The force of the attack knocked Ed to the ground, and, getting closer, Benny saw that half of Al was gone. He must've attacked him while he was busy playing catch up. He began to stand up, but quickly collapsed, the effect of the beginning of this fight catching up to him. Glass equipment from the table he had been thrown into had shattered, coating his back in lacerations. 

But he wasn't going to let the pain and dizziness stop him. The pale-haired man grew closer to Ed, who had accepted his death on the condition that his brother would not be harmed. The bond between the brothers was one that Benny admired, and it made him wish he was as close with his own family. 

Alphonse's cries snapped him out of his thoughts, and he continued to crawl towards the attacker. The blood loss became too much for him, and he blacked out. 

When he awoke, he seemed to be laying in bed. Scanning the room, he quickly identified the place as a hospital room, with every entrance or window blocked by something. Looking to the side of his bed, he saw none other than Edward in the hospital bed beside his. Benny tilted his head, confused. 

"You--?" He started.

"Saved your life? Yeah, I realized that just 'cause you think its cool to splice animals together and become a freak of nature and I don't doesn't mean you deserve to die. Plus…" he held up a cookie and grinned. "Free cookie."

A voice called from the other side of the curtain that encased the two beds. "I would've given you blood, but…"

"It's alright, Alphonse. It's the thought that counts." Benny assured him, and carefully laid back in his bed. 

He looked to Ed. "Did they catch that scarred guy?"

"No, he escaped to the sewers. Don't worry, no one got hurt except us. Mr. Tucker was questioned, but they let him go since the chimera thing wasn't against your will. You know you'll have to cover up all this, right?"

Benny looked down at himself, flipping the blanket off. His back, arms, and legs were covered in white fur, not unlike Bolt's. Between his legs lay a tail, same color as his hair--it WAS his hair, which ran down his back and into the tail in one strip similar to a horse's mane. If a horse's mane ran all the way down its back, anyway. 

He sighed. "I know. Man, am I lucky it's much cooler up here than where I'm from…"

The curtains opened, and Al sat down again, this time leaning up against Benny's bed. "Tucker got his certification renewed, if you were worrying. I guess he thought about what you did with your arm, because he presented his new studies and notes about the medical uses of chimeras. People already do stuff like put spider DNA in goats to make more silk, so he's going to look into things like that."

"That's good...I wondered when people would do more with things like that." Benny looked at Al. "Y'know, they spliced glowing animals like jellyfish with cats. There's glowing cats!"

Al seemed to perk up at this. "Woah, really?!"

The door suddenly opened, followed by "What's up, boys? Everything alright in here?"

The curtain flew open, and the trio were met with Hughes bearing a big grin, as well as a couple of get well gifts. "I heard you're even more part dog now, so i thought I'd stay away from chocolate for you. So here's some peanut butter crackers instead."

Benny's face lit up. "Thanks, Dad!"

In the years that the young lad had spent with the Hughes family, he had grown close enough to them to consider them his real family. And even though it had become instinct, it still warmed Hughes's heart as much as the first time whenever the alchemist called him Dad.

"Of course, Son! I know you don't like chocolate that much, anyway."

"Yeah, so it's not like im gonna be missing much!" Benny laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in the progress of writing this but i don't want it to seem like ive abandoned this fic. enjoy what i have so far and eventually ill have the motivation to finish this chapter <3

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._ Quiet, metallic clangs rang out as Benny's tail wagged, hitting the leg of Alphonse's armor. 

He lay, asleep, dreaming of an earlier time. Back when he'd first been adopted into the Hughes family. 

_"May I get a cup of milk?" The 12-year-old boy asked his new father._

_Said father smiled, in a way Benny had never seen his own smile at him. " Of course! Just be careful."_

_After assuring Hughes that he would, he ran off to the kitchen, grabbing a stool and placing it below the cupboard. He stepped up, making sure he was well-balanced, then reached for a good sized cup. Grabbing it with his left hand, he slowly pulled it out of the cupboard, not seeing the mug that his hand brushed against._

_The mug fell, and before He could react, crashed to the ground and shattered._

_Benny's eyes widened, and he quickly looked to the room the rest of the family was in. Did anyone hear that? He carefully stepped down. Have to get rid of the evidence before anyone finds out. Crouching to the ground, he held out his right hand, and started placing shards of the mug on his palm. Moving too quickly, a rather large chunk pierced the skin, and he cried out, dropping the pieces he held._

_He began to panic. They definitely would have heard that. He started again, even faster this time, freezing when a shadow covered him. Looking up, the young boy saw Hughes standing before him._

This is it. I'm gonna get punished. No more internet access. No more leaving the house. I deserve it. I was stupid to think I could do this on my own. 

_He clenched his right hand, digging his fingertips into the cut in his palm. Tears began to well up in his eyes._

He's gonna tell at me. He's gonna tell and scream, and tell me what a terrible child I am. He's gonna--

_He spoke. Voice gentle. "Are you okay? I see you're bleeding…let me see your hand."_

_Benny looked up in surprise. Hughes lowered himself to be eye level with him, and took his hand carefully. "Let's get this cleaned and bandaged."_

_They stood up and walked to the sink._ Why isn't he yelling? I broke something. Shouldn't I be in trouble? _He looked at his hand as Hughes carefully rinsed it in the sink._ Is he going to fuss after my hand is bandaged?

_"I'm sorry. You said to be careful, and I wasn't. I--" Benny began._

_"Don't worry about it. Mistakes happen. You didn't do on purpose. And it's only a mug."_

_He wrapped bandages around Benjamin's hand, tightly, yet gentle. "I'm more worried about you hurting yourself. I know can't protect you from everything in the world, but I'll do my best, anyway."_

_He finished, taking both of his hands, and looked him in the eyes. "Next time you break something, please come tell me. It scares me to think about you hurting yourself and not saying anything because you're afraid of getting in trouble."_

_Benny nodded, and his father pulled him into a hug._

_"Thanks, Daddy."_

Alphonse looked down at Benny. He didn't mind his tail slapping his leg--he couldn't feel it, anyway. What he _did_ mind was the other boy leaning on him and wrapping an arm around his. Was that comfortable? He was made of steel, surely he wouldn't make a very good pillow. But he had none to offer, so he simply watched him dream, his cheeks somehow tinged with pink. 

He wondered what he was dreaming about that made him so happy. When he watched his brother sleep, his face was always twisted with pain, shifting in a never-successful attempt to get comfortable. It seemed like all Edward had were nightmares, interrupted by the phantom pain in his automail limbs. Al tilts his head, looking at the arm wrapped around his own. 

Carefully, he took the cuff of Benny's jacket sleeve in his fingers, and pulled it back. White fur coated the arm, sleek and surprisingly well groomed. He wished he could feel it. It seemed to be slightly shaved to be more manageable. Does he do it himself?

His curiosity led him to gently grab the back of his jacket, pulling it and his jacket up slowly. The mane of hair connected to his tail..he pictured it braided, making note to ask if he wanted to try that. His back was also littered with small scars, from the other night, some slicing through the mane. But what really caught his attention was the black article of clothing wrapped around his chest. What was that?

"I thought you were a _cat_ person."

Al raised his arms, startled, and let out a yelp before quickly covering his "mouth". "S-Sorry! I was just--"

"It's okay. I know you weren't gonna try anything." His tail curled around his body. "I'm a chimera. I'd be surprised if you _weren't_ curious about what was going on with me. Especially with your affinity for animals."

The younger boy relaxed, lowering his arms back to his sides. "Right…but I should have at least waited until you were awake."

Benny looked up at him with a blank expression. "Oh, I was awake the whole time."

\----

"Hurry up, Al!" 

"You don't have to be in such a rush, big brother…"

Ed ran from the train, his younger brother and military guard keeping up with his seemingly sudden burst of energy. Benny, however, trailed behind, out of breath. Unlike the brothers, who trained and sparred daily, he had long since fallen out of the habit and was a little less fit.

"Hmh...it's not as if the library's going to run away."

"An excellent point from the major--" 

Benny was too far back to be heard, allowing Ed to angrily retort. "JUST HURRY UP AND COME ON!"

The young blond came to a halt, holding his suitcase over his shoulder. "We're finally in central !!"

They met with two more members of the military-- a woman with short, black hair with a mole beneath her left eye, and a man with chin length dirty blond hair. His hair reminded Benny of Ed's when he was younger. 

The pair saluted Alex, and the young lady spoke. "Major Armstrong, we've come here to escort you."

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant Ross." He looked to the man. "And you as well, Sergeant Brosh."

The Sergeant's face lit up. "Oh! And this must be the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

He and Ross looked to Al in admiration. The latter saluted him. "My name is Maria Ross. It's an honor to meet you sir!"

The former grinned. "Denny Brosh reporting, sir." He placed a hand on his chin. "I can see where you got your nickname! Very dignified!"

Benny, Armstrong, and Ed stood together, Ed with the usual look of impatient irritation. Armstrong cleared his throat, pointing to the actual Fullmetal, to which the pair gave a confused head tilt.

"The _Little_ guy over there?" Brosh asked.

Edward immediately tried to launch himself at the sergeant, only stopped by Benny grabbing him by the hood of his jacket. 

"P-Please accept my apologies!!" Ross stepped back. 

"I didn't mean _LITTLE_ , per se… that is…" Brosh held up a hand. 

Changing the subject, Armstrong announced that he must return to central headquarters. Ed waved him goodbye with glee. " **Eh? This is goodbye?! Thanks for your help, drop me a postcard sometime, bye bye!** "

Without hesitation, the much larger major wrapped his arms around him in a much to tight hug. The cracking of Ed's bones were just barely audible over Armstrong's teary goodbye. "I WILL MISS YOU AS WELL, MY LAD! AH, THE GOOD TIMES WE SHARED ON THE ROAD…!"

Ed cried out, trying to squirm away. "UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!!" 

He held the blond by the back of his jacket as he recovered from the overwhelming farewell. 

He turned to Brosh and Ross. "Well then, I'll leave him with you!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

"Whaaat?" Ed whined, looking up at Alex. " _More_ bodyguards??"

Alex sparkled. "But of course!"

"According to the reports from Eastern HQ, the assassin known as _Scar_ is still at large. Until that situation is resolved, we have been instructed to be your guards." Brosh explained, sitting in the car with the trio.

"We may not be as dependable as the Major, but we are confident in our ability to guard you, so please, feel at ease." Ross continued. 

"Well, I guess we're stuck with you." Ed crossed his arms. 

"Don't you mean, ' _thank you for your help_ ', big brother?" Al scolded him. 

Brosh's eyes went wide. " _Big Brother!?_ "

Ross looked equally shocked. "So… the person in the armor is the _younger_ brother…?"

"Yup." Al answered simply. 

"But why do you wear it?"

The brothers exchanged glances, and Benny looked to Al nervously. 

"Its a hobby." The two responded. 

The other pair whispered loudly to eachother, asking WHAT kind of a HOBBY was this and just who ARE these KIDS anyway?!

Not wanting to linger on the topic, Ed looked out the window, spotting the library and pointing to it. "HEY. THERE IT IS! I SEE IT!!"


End file.
